This invention relates to a keeper for use in fastening brake cables or electric cables to the frame of a bicycle to eliminate sagging loose cables that might become entangled with the rider's feet, legs or hands.
Generally, a modern bicycle has hand-operated brakes on both wheels, and, at least for adult bicycles, includes a chain drive with the capability of being shifted from one set of gears and sprockets to another for purposes of changing the gear ratio, and thereby, the speed of the bicycle. These features require use of wires and cables that must extend from one part of the bicycle frame to another to provide electrical conduits and conduits for plunger shift cables and brake cables. Without some type of keepers these wires and cables may become entangled in the drive chain or hamper the steering or the rotation of the wheels. In the past the wires and cables have been taped or tied to the frame by any means available, e.g., tire tape, twine, wire, a plastic tie, or the like. None of the prior art keepers has been entirely satisfactory and there has been a need for improved means to clamp cables and wires to a bicycle frame.
It is an object of this invention to provide a novel cable keeper for use on bicycles. It is another object of this invention to provide a novel molded plastic saddle for clamping one or two cables or wires to a tubular frame member by means of an encircling strap. An additional object is to provide a pair of keepers capable of holding two or three cables closely against the tubular frame member and to do so with an enhanced visual appearance.